Kaiou Video Dating Service
by Hotaru-chan2
Summary: Kaiou Michiru hosts a video dating service!


Kaiou Video Dating Service Part 1  
By Hotaru-chan ~ saturn_princess_2000@yahoo.com  
December, 2000  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, even though I wish I did ^_^ All chacters  
are copywrited by their peoples. This stroy was written by me though, so don't post it   
anyway without asking my permision first. Thanks and enjoy the ficie!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
Kaiou Video Dating Service Part 1  
by Hotaru-chan  
  
  
**Hello, and welcome to Kaiou's video dating service! So, all you lovely ladies (and guys!)  
out there watching this on your TV, let me, the elegant Michiru introduce you to the best!   
And now let's get on with it!   
  
*Camera pans away from Michiru to a red loveseat in front of a large pink heart painted   
on the wall. Seated on the loveseat is a very muscular biseinen with spiky black hair*  
  
Michiru: Our first bachelor is Son Goku!  
  
Goku: Konnichiwa~a!  
  
Michiru: Goku, tell our viewing audience a little about yourself.  
  
Goku: About me?  
  
Michiru: That's right. Like your interests, what you like.  
  
Goku: I like food...  
  
Michiru: *sweatdrops*  
  
GOOOOOOKUUUUUUU!!!!!   
  
*A woman with black hair wearing a Chinese dress runs across the set, looking extremely   
angry*  
  
Michiru: Um, excuse me, but who are you and why are you here?  
  
GOOOKUUUU!!!!  
  
Goku: Chi Chi???  
  
Michiru: Do you two know each other..?  
  
Goku: eheh heh...that's my wife, Chi Chi.  
  
Michiru: Your wife?!?!  
  
Chi Chi: GOKU!! Why are you here??? Are you aware that this is a video DATING service??   
Did you just FORGET about me??? Or am I just not GOOD ENOUGH for you???  
  
Goku: Eh heh. Chi Chi, calm down...  
  
Chi Chi: *grabs Goku by his ear* YOU'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW!  
  
Goku: *to Michiru* You see what i have to put up with...?  
  
Chi Chi: GOKU!  
  
Michiru: *sweatdrops*  
  
*Chi Chi drags Goku off screen*  
  
Michiru: Well, on to our next bachelor...hopefully an UNMARRIED one...Ok next, come on   
out!  
  
*A short young man with black hair tied back into a tight ponytail walks over and seats   
himself on the loveseat*  
  
Michiru: And now we have Chang Wufei! Wufei is Chinese, 5'2", and says he has a passion   
for justice! Tell us about yourself, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: I was tricked to be here! This is an injustice! I AM GOING TO KILL  
YOU, MAXWELL!!!  
  
Michiru: *sweatdrops* ehhh well as long as you are here, do you have any interests?  
  
Wufei: I am only interested in issues concerning either a grave injustice such as this or   
my beloved Nataku.  
  
Michiru: Nataku? Who is this Nataku? (You're not married, too, are you...?)  
  
Wufei: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ILL OF NATAKU!!  
  
Michiru: Na-Nani?? I wasn't!   
  
Wufei: I SHALL BRING JUSTICE TO YOU ON BEHALF OF NATAKU!!!  
  
*Michiru pulls a small button out of hammerspace and presses it. Security guards arrive   
and drag Wufei away*  
  
Michiru: Well this is certainly becoming an eventful day! Let's bring out the next   
bachelor.  
  
*A short biseinen with black hair in an interesting spiky style walks out, but refuses   
to sit down*  
  
Michiru: Ladies, and guys, this next bachelor is Vegeta! (and let's hope he doesn't make   
a scene like the others...)  
  
Vegeta: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "AND GUYS"???  
  
Michiru: Eh ok just delete that part.  
  
Vegeta: That's right! You listen to me! I am the all-powerful Vegeta-sama! All will obey   
me and do as I say!! Dare to cross me and feel my wrath!!!  
  
Michiru: Well, Vegeta, you certainly seem spirited.  
  
Vegeta: Hah! I heard that bastard Cacarot was dragged out of here by that woman of his!   
Weak bastard! I, Vegeta-sama, would never allow such an indignity!  
  
Michiru: Uh...of course not...  
  
Vegeta: DAMN RIGHT!  
  
Michiru: So..Vegeta..do you have any interests?  
  
Vegeta: I must become the strongest in the universe!! I must fulfill my rightful title   
as Prince of all Saiya-jin by being stronger than that bastard Cacarot!!  
  
Michiru: Such as ambition! Well...I think your time is up, Vegeta-san---  
  
Vegeta: THAT'S "VEGETA-SAMA"!!  
  
Michiru: *sweatdrops* Ehh Vegeta-sama, I think your time is up, so let's move on...  
  
*Vegeta exits*  
  
Michiru: Next! Come on out!  
  
*ANOTHER black-haired biseinen walks out, and sits on the loveseat. He is dressed in...a   
tuxedo and cape*  
  
Michiru: My, you are certainly dressed elegantly! Minna, this is Chiba Mamoru!  
  
Mamoru: Hello minna!  
  
Michiru: Tell us a little about your self, Mamoru-san.  
  
Mamoru: All right. 1,000 years ago during the Silver Millennium, I was prince of the   
earth, Prince Endymion. I died in battle, but was reborn in the present as me! My alter   
ego is Tuxedo Kamen, I fight evil with a TON of girls in REALLY short skirts! In the   
future, I will be the King of the Earth, and have a daughter who comes back to past and   
falls in love with me! What a sick brat! That's incest! And her mom, my future wife,   
Serenity (known now as Usagi) can be sooo aggravating! On a lighter note, my favorite   
food is chocolate and my favorite flowers are roses.  
  
Michiru: Well that's certainly a lot of info! But if you already know who your wife is   
going to be, than why did you sign up for a video dating service?  
  
Mamoru: Just because I know who I'm going to marry in the future doesn't mean I can't have   
fun in the meantime!  
  
Michiru: *sweatdrops* Uh..ok...  
  
Mamoru: What?  
  
Michiru: Uh..nothing...well i think that's all the time there is for you, so let's go on   
to the next person.  
  
Mamoru: Okie dookie. *leaves*  
  
*A brown-haired (finally someone with hair other than black! ^^;;) bishounen with cobalt   
blue eyes walks out...giving everyone a death glare..^^;;*  
  
Michiru: Let me introduce to everyone the great Heero Yuy!   
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Michiru: Heero is Japanese, 5'1", 96 lb., and is a trained assassin!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Michiru: Uhh..Heero, tell us about yourself!  
  
Heero: No.  
  
Michiru: uh..what?? What do you mean no?  
  
Heero: I said no.  
  
Michiru: Bu..but this is a video dating service! You have to tell the viewers about   
yourself!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Michiru: Well if you won't, then I'll do it for you! Heero is a professional soldier,   
pilots Wing Gundam, and had mastered the ZERO system--a system that causes most pilots   
to go insane! (maybe he was already insane and that's how he mastered it...) He is from   
colony L1, never goes anywhere without his gun, and is currently being stalked by Relena   
Peacecraft! Heero, why don't you just let Relena "catch" you already?  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu  
  
Michiru: Oi! Hey now, no death threats!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Michiru: Well moving on...I've heard rumor that you're in a relationship with your   
partner, Duo-is there any truth to that?  
  
Heero: Duo is not involved with this stupid show.  
  
Michiru: Well there you go, minna, Heero Yuy! *sweatdrops*  
  
*Heero leaves*  
  
  
*Later, in the studio*  
  
Michiru: Eh...where do these people come from...? They're all freaks....no wonder they   
have to use this to get a date...  
  
  
Wufei/Vegeta/Mamoru/Heero: WHAT'S THAT?????  
  
Michiru: EH? AH nothing!   
  
Wufei: Onna!! What did you say about us???  
  
Michiru: Nothing! I swear! (Where did they come from???)  
  
Wufei: ONNA! LIAR!!  
  
Vegeta: KISAMA! PREPARE TO DIE!  
  
Mamoru: Whoosh! Bwahaha! I shall throw roses at you!!!  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Goku: Oh? She was talking about us?  
  
Vegeta: Yes you idiot!  
  
Heero: ...  
  
*EXTREME VIOLENCE FOLLOWS including ki blasts, two huge Gundams doing various attacks...and  
thrown roses....*  
  
  
Wufei: Victory!  
  
Vegeta: Ha!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Goku: Eh?  
  
Mamoru: GO ME I LOOK SO COOL WITH MY CAPE AND ROSE~S!  
  
Wufei/Vegeta/Heero/Goku: *sweatdrop*  
  
  
*Tape goes black for a moment, and then a phone number appears flashing on the screen.   
Seeing that Michiru is unable to narrate, the camera guy steps in.*  
  
Camera Guy: If you are interested in Bachelor 1, Son Goku, dial this number and press 2   
on your touch-tone keypad, now. If you are interested in Bachelor 2, Chang Wufei, dial   
this number and press 3 on your touch-tone keypad, now. If you are interested in Bachelor   
3...  
  
  
*Somewhere in Tokyo a girl with short black hair wearing an entirely black outfit picks   
up her telephone...*  
  
Hotaru-chan: Eh? Hello? I'd like them all, please....except for Mamoru....^_^  
  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for Kaiou Video Dating Service Part 2!  
Feel free to email me feedback!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hotaru-chan  
saturn_princess_2000@yahoo.com  
www.envy.nu/zaree/  
*Princess of §aturn*  
"Omae o korosu"  
Duo-chan rules!!! ^^;;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  



End file.
